Vox Populi
The Vox Populi, or "The Anarchists," are a diverse underground Anarcho-Communist resistance faction in Columbia that opposes The Founders' nationalist and xenophobic ideals. After the city-wide incident years before, the citizens of Columbia began to split into two factions: the Founders, and the Vox Populi.Game Informer #210, October 2010 History Led by Daisy Fitzroy, the Vox Populi first began as a protest group and a confederation of like-minded citizens and foreign immigrants, but as it became more organized its members grew more militant. The movement eventually abandoned its initial peaceful message in favor of retaliatory violence against the ultra-nationalist faction. They believe in communist ideals of everyone sharing everything, which eventually comes to mean that everything should belong to them. A member is heard shouting, "Your homes are ours! Your lives are ours! Your wives are ours! It all belongs to the Vox!" "BioShock Infinite" from GameInformer article They appear to use crimson red on their warpaint, sashes, and clothing, and even use the color during their vandalism of destroying anything and anyone related to the Founders, especially going as far as attacking employed citizens, such as dentists and postmen. Both the Vox Populi and its opponents are in conflict with each other for control of Columbia, which is literally tearing the city apart from the sky. Much like the Founders, the Vox Populi want Elizabeth for themselves, either for her gifted abilities for their own agenda, or to possibly kill her. Like many groups throughout history, "Vox Populi" soon fragmented into several splinter groups over various internal ideological differences. Ironically, these internal factions are often more devoted to destroying each other than uniting against their common enemy."Columbia: A City Divided" article by Matt Bertz at GameInformer.com Gallery File:Vox populi molotov.jpg|A Vox Populi member showing distaste for the Founders. File:Vox Populi blimp.jpg|Vox Populi members on the attack. File:Bioshockinfinite 110606 02.jpg|A Vox Populi member attacking a Citizen. File:Vox Populi Members1.png|After the member tossed a well off man down stairs. File:Bioshockinfinite 110606 03.jpg|The Vox Populi's arrival by a zeppelin. File:Vox Populi Member1.png|A Vox Populi member. File:Vox Populi Member2.png|Another in Elizabeth's way. File:E32011GameplayVoxPopuliMember2.png|The same member after a brief conversation with Booker DeWitt involving Elizabeth. File:E32011GameplayVoxPopuliMember1.png|One of the diverse members of the Vox Populi. File:BS Infinite Dentist.jpg|A Vox Populi member abusing and robbing a Columbian Dentist. File:E32011GameplayVoxPopuliMember3.png|A member's crimson side. File:Vox Populi Prosecution of a Postman1.png|The Vox Populi prosecute an innocent Columbia Mail postman. File:Highres Screenshot 6.jpg|A Security Zeppelin used by the Vox Populi attacking. File:Vox populi Propaganda.jpg|Vox Populi vandalism against Columbia Mail. VoxAttack.jpg|Vox Populi member attacking a citizen. voxrunners_ONLINE.jpg|Trailing a Vox member. Voxextremest.jpg|Attacking a Vox Populi fighter. Behind the Scenes *Ken Levine stated in an interview with GameInformer magazine that the concept of the Vox Populi was partially inspired by history of the infamous 1970's German leftist group known as "Rote Armee Fraktion" (Red Army Faction) a.k.a. Baader-Meinhof Group.Red Army Faction on Wikipedia *"Vox Populi" in Latin means "Voice of the People" and is derived from the maxim "Vox populi, vox dei" ("the word of the people is the word of God"). *The Vox Populi members in the VGA 2012 gameplay demo wear devil masks, as a contrast to the puritanical Founders. *The Vox Populi appear to have been redisgned to looked heavily armored, just like thier enemy, The Founders. References Category:BioShock Infinite